Harry Potter the strange reality
by TonyaI
Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find the past 4 years was just a fragment of his imagination. There are no such things as witches and wizards,or Quidditch...in fact Hogwarts is a mental institution for adolescents.
1. The mirror

The Strange Reflection

Harry woke up to find he was the only one left in the dormitory. Although he was aware he would have to rush to breakfast, part of him wished to snuggle up under the sheets and drift back to sleep. He rolled on to his back gazing at the ceiling, he really should have listened to Hermonie when she had said to come back before one o'clock last night. He and Ron had broke into the Quidditch stadium last night, to prepare themselves for the big game on Friday. Plus, although Harry couldn't bring himself to say it, Ron needed has much practise he could get.

"Harry! Har-ry!" the shrill but stern voice could be heard behind the solid oak door.

"Yeeeeesssss." Harry groaned and rolled over covering his head with his pillowhoping to block out the noise. Hermonie. It was only a matter of time before she'd arrive to bully him of bed.

" You'll miss breakfast if your not careful. This is exactly what I said would happen...you'll go out to practice, come back at god-knows-what-hour and not be able to wake the next morning..." Hermonie carried on with her lecture for quite sometime. Harry didn't manage to hear the last part, he had already walk over to the dormitory bathroom on the opposite side of the room. He chuckled to himself ' At least she cared.' Then he began to frown and wonder why hadn't Ron waked him this morning after all they share the same dormitory, in fact Ron sleeps in the bed right next to his.

"how hard is it to wake someone." Harry muttered under his breath, conjuring his toothbrush. He glanced into the mirror, and gasped quickly turning around to confirm reality, before returning to the reflection. His own reflection hadn't changed, same scar, same glasses, same unruly black hair, but the rest of the room...Instead of red and gold walls adorned with portraits, the walls were bare and stark white. It looked clean...that was the only description that could be given to it. It was too clean, almost surgical like. harry came closer to the reflection, looking beyond the bathroom to the dormitory. That too was stark white, the grand four-post beds where replaced with bunk beds covered in crisp white and blue sheets. Harry looked at the reflection in amazement, with emence curiousity he touched the mirror surface. Suddenly he was jolted across the room, hitting his head upon the wall...


	2. Breakfast at Hogwarts

"Harry, are you okay? Harry talk to me!" A familiar shrill voice demanded patting his cheeks.

"Hermonie..you would never believe what just happened. The mirror it se-" He groaned

"Oh let me guess! The mirror as magical powers and you've just finish a conversation with Sirius from it." Hermione rolled her hers eyes pulling him up to his feet. Harry then looked at his surroundings at the blank white walls.

"Your behaviour continues to get stranger, and stranger. If your not careful you'll be locked away here forever." Hermonie snapped glaring at Harry as he examined the walls. " Anyone would think you've never been in here before!"

"They'd be right..." He's voice was no louder than a whisper. He then turned to Hermione. She seemed pretty much the same, the same matter-of-fact tone, same superior attitude, but her skin seemed paler, than usual. Her eyes sunken, with a dark shadows underneath them, her lips were dry, and cracked, and her hair fizzy, bushy hair had been placed in a messy bun.

"What _are_ you doing? Your staring at me like we haven't known each other for the last 6 years." She took a step back, watching him very suspiciously as he continued to stare. "Oh come on lets see if there's anything left for us downstairs."

Hermione rushed downstairs manically taking sharp corners down various corridors.

"Come on, Harry keep up! Keep up Harry…keep up…." Harry ran furiously trying his best to "keep up", but was continuously distracted by the surroundings. Like Hermione, it looked like Hogwarts, but everything was so eerie, and dull. The walls were a plain neutral magnolia, the floor instead of carpet was simple blue and white tiles, the pictures although very few of them were stationary.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Hogwarts look like a hospital?"

"Harry, you know very well I don't answer stupid questions." Harry frowned at Hermione as she continued to run furiously down the corridor .

"Can you slow down. Your acting like a madman!"

"Oh you can talk…the infamous Harry Potter" she giggled continuing to skip. "We're here!"

Hermione ran straight into the Grand Hall. She was closely followed by a bewildered Harry. Solemn faces lined the hall placed upon hard plastic chairs around foldable tables. He recognised all the faces…Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley…..and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who all glanced at Harry before turn to one another to laugh.

"What is this racket!" a stern, sallow faced doctor .

"I'm terribly sorry were late, Doctor Snape." Hermione pleaded. Harry took a closer look at the "doctor" . He could believe he hadn't recognised from the very start .It was Snape alright. The only difference was he was dressed in a plain white lab coat, which covered very muggle like clothing. His hair was tied back in a greasy in unkempt ponytail, and he wore horn rimed spectaculars.

"The is no excuse Miss Granger! The rules are you must be here by 9.00am and no later than ten minutes. And what the hell are you staring at Master Potter?" his face twisted with detest as he spat Harry's name.

"Nothing ….doctor"

"Doctor Snape. The reason we were late was that Harry seemed to have fainted this morning. I think he might be suffering a concussion."

"Well in that case. Don't you think it would have been wiser to take him to Nurse Pomfrey."

"Yes, Doctor. Sorry." Hermione bowed her head.

"Go and sit down , please. You have annoyed me enough for one day." Hermonie sat down at the far right of the hall, which would have be the Gryffindor table in Harry's world. She sat next to a tall, skinny, freckled boy.

"Why did you wake him this morning, Ron!"

"I'm sorry I tried to. He wouldn't wake up, and I started panicking .It was nearly 9.00am."

" You really have to _stop _that obsession of yours with time, and the number three."

"Sorry Harry. Don't be angry with me, please don't. You were in some sort of coma." Ron wide eyes remanded fitted upon his place, which consisted of three rashers of bacon, three slices of toast, and three fried eggs. He seemed to talk in short, broken sentences , no more than three at a time.

"It's okay Ron. Honesty.." Harry sighed pushing his hair back.

"Are you okay Harry? Your being awfully weird this morning…well _weirder._" Hermione folded her arms , and squared her eyes at Harry from across the table.

"What the point of explaining myself…you'd never believe me."

"Try me." Hermione stated. Harry began to tell them about his morning,. From the moment he woke up, to now.

"And now I'm sitting here talking to you both, just wishing I can find away to get back to my side of the mirror. To normality." Harry finished placing his hand upon his forehead. Hermione and Ron sat staring at him in disbelief , they then caught others eyes and were sent into a fit of giggles.

"What so funny? I knew you'd never believe!" Harry pushed his chair away from the table, and stood up sharply..

"What is up with you?. You can't blame us for laughing. We're sorry ."

"I hope that in this realm, you'd be as good as friend as you are in mine. How wrong was I…" Harry started to storm across the hall towards the entrance.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione came running after him. " Ron and I are sorry. We didn't mean to upset you."

"Too late for that." Harry muttered continuing his walk.

" Listen , if this is true, and you don't remember anything that happened in the last 6 years. Ron and I will try to fill in any gaps you may have." Harry stops in his tracks and turned to Hermione.

"Fill in gaps? Try starting from our first year, till now."

"Ok…" Hermione took a deep breath. "But I'm afraid you not going to like it."


	3. The Explanation

"We need to go somewhere private." Hermione muttered biting her lip. " We have to go straight away."

"Hermione. No. We have a lesson to get to."

"Oh please Ron! You have Sister Trelawney next, a lesson in which you both detest. Besides all you'll be missing is chanting, and the occasional prayer."

"We should go to Hagrid's…." Harry muttered.

"Your right we'll go to Angus's hut. That is if he's not too hungover ." Hermione rolled her eyes and began to march out the Grand Hall.

"Hermione. No. We'll get in trouble." Ron exclaimed running after her.

"Filch isn't in remember. He's taken time off, because his dear cat swallowed a toy soldier."

"Angus? Who's he?"

"The Grounds keeper. The one you've been calling Hagrid for six years." Hermione stated bluntly. "You must have injured yourself more seriously than you let on. Your may be suffering from what psychologist call Retrograde Amnesia where you cannot recall anything prior to your accident."

"I'm not suffering for anything ! I can remember the last past six years pretty well thank you! Maybe just not in the way you do." Hermione and Ron glanced at each other cynically.

"Denial." Hermione sighed quickening her march.

"Stop treating me like some basket case! I'm asking for your help."

"And that is exactly what I'm doing." Hermione pounded on a flimsy wooden door.

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT WORKING TODAY. DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHEN TO LEAVE A MAN IN PEACE." A deep Scottish accent roared. Ron grabbed hold of Harry's T-Shirt, and hid behind him (although Ron was over a foot taller than him).

"Angus…it's us Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We were wondering if we could come in." her voice was small, almost vulnerable.

"What for!" Angus barked.

"It's Harry…He doesn't seem to remember anything that's happened for the past six years. So Ron and I decided to fill him in a little before he started any lessons." The door swung open. There stood a large man with unruly black hair dressed in green overalls

"I do apologise. I thought you were someone else." He stepped aside summoning them to enter.

"Angus! You really have to get this place cleaned." Hermione said picking up the empty whisky bottles.

"Hermione doesn't like mess. She's obsessed with cleaning. And she has the nerve to call us weird." Ron whispered smiling coyly at Harry.

"I heard that Ron." Hermione shouted from the kitchen area.

"The ears of an hawk that one." Angus smiled.

"Isn't it the eyes of an hawk."

"Same thing., would you like something to drink."

"Oh yes please! You make the best cups of cocoa. The best." Ron smiled rocking side to side with excitement.

"So Hermione are you going to clean Hagrid's hut all day, or are you gonna explain the last six years?"

"I'm almost done." Hermione rushed about cramming empty cans, and week old papers in a large black bag. "Ok take a seat." Harry and Ron sat upon the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Start from the beginning. Hermione. About Hogwarts."

"Yes Ron. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, start why don't you."

"This is St Hogwarts School for institutionalised adolescences, the first of it's kind with an history which date back centuries."

"Why am I here?"

"Why are any of us here? I mean some of us are pretty stable." Hermione said in her trademark superior tone. Ron stifled his giggle with his hand.

" Lets start from you reason of being condemned to this place. You have a very interesting story indeed, Harry. First you survived an assassination when you were God knows how old. Then you were plastered all over the news a little prior to you're arrival."

"Why?"

"You had some sort of a breakdown in a zoo, of all places. You locked your foster brother in a tank of poisonous cobra's, claiming the snakes told you to do so. Although years of physical, and mental abuse from the Dursleys, plus post- traumatic stress from the incident, you were just a time bomb waiting to happen."

"The Dursleys. Where are they now?"

"Well, they were charged but they got away with it. Must have had great lawyers. Anyway the blame was put upon Social Services, saying that the system had failed you. Then came the big debate on what to do with you, but it was obvious to anyone that you would be sent here."

"So what was my first year like?"

"Once again interesting, in fact every year has been interesting. First year ,you killed an horse from a nearby farm, then you had this stone which you carried everywhere. Second you kidnapped a first year and held her hostage in the dungeons. Thr-"

"You harboured a criminal. But he wasn't really. He was framed."

"Thanks Ron. Sirius..you were awfully close to him. Kind of reminded me of Pip and Magwitch from Great expectations. Fourth year saw the arrival of lunatics from all over the globe. Partnership "schools" they told us."

"Yea. Hermione got friendly with one them. Holiday romance."

"Shut up, Ron. Last year very confusing indeed. Sister Umbridge turned out to be more twisted than all of us put together, and-"

"Sirius died…" Harry trailed off staring out on to the grounds.

"Died! No he was put upon the witness protection list, after they found him not guilty."

"What? so he's alive!" Harry stood up sharply his eyes darting at Hermione then at Ron."

"Yes, very much so.." Hermione took her mug of cocoa from Hagrid and sipped the foamy top.

"I have to talk to him! Now!" Harry opened the wooden door and ran across the yard.


	4. The Guild

Harry. Stop. Come back!" Ron cried from the front door of the hut. Harry continued to march across the greenery. My morning air was crisp, and cold against his cheeks, but Harry's insides was boiling with excitement. Sirius was alive… he was out there, somewhere.

"_I have to see him. I have to talk to him. I have to see him"_ Harry chanted repeatedly to himself clenching his fists so tightly his fingers began to hurt.

"If it isn't Harry Potter! Mumbling to ones self are we." A tall, slim boy stood in Harry's path, companied by two mindless looking henchmen. His hair was the whitish blonde and face wore a self-satisfied smirk. Unlike the rest of the "patients" Harry had seen today the boy was finely dress in a blue oxford shirt, designer jeans, and brown gold buckled leather shoes.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Harry turned to see Hermonie stood at his side , he hadn't heard her approach.

"Oh I forgot about your personal bodyguard, the child prodigy herself." Malfoy looked upon Hermonie with disgust, as the two mindless morons sniggered accordingly.

"Unless you are willing for another thrashing I suggest you start moving."

"Fine..I wouldn't want anyone around to see me talking to the likes of you." Malfoy turned beckoning Crabbe and Goyle with a wave of his and , and headed towards the main entrance.

"Drake Malfoy…the most spoil, arrogant twit of Hogwarts. Is he like that in your realm?"

"yes. It's one of the only things that hasn't changed." Harry sighed and placed himself upon the coolness of the early morning grass. "So Sirius is still out there…"

"Yes, but no one knows where exactly. Which is all as well, after all it is for his own protection."

"what else as happened in this realm? You know with my parents, and Voldemort."

"Your father was a police officer working undercover with the D.M guild of London."

"D.M as in Dark Mark. They get the name because of the signature they use on their victims- a black mark upon the cheek and upon the victims front door. The D.M was formed by Lord Voldemort of Exetershire, one of the most powerful men in the country. He owned the rail network, three national newspapers, even shares in the BBC. The members of the Guild proved to be has influential as the leaders…aristocrats, politicians, business tycoons etc. Your father was working a covert officer posing has "Voldemort's mole" within the police, whilst in reality he was passing the information on to the Scotland Yard. I was going well, the MI5 was closing in on them, then it went wrong. Someone tipped the D.M off…which lead to his murder.

All fingers immediately pointed towards Sirius Black, he had been seen having a public dispute hours before the murder, and being father's partner, as well as vanishing the same night of the murder it was understandable why be was the prime suspect. He was eventually found in France…Normandy I think..and brought back to be imprisoned." Hermonie glared expressionlessly ahead, fixated at the woodland which surrounded the green lawn.

Harry laid back gazing at the soft grey sky, the dew-damp grass felt cold against the back of his neck. He understood what Hermonie had said. It all made logical sense, nevertheless it was all so hard to comprehend. He hated it here, the coldness of the air, the silence, and atmosphere of misery he had felt in the Grand Hall.

"What about my Mum?"

"What about her?" Hermonie turned sharply towards him.

You've spoke about my dad being murdered….but you've said nothing about my mom." Harry muttered.

"Oh she's fine lives in Chilton with her new husband." Hermonie sat picking at a patch grass. Harry's eyes filled with tears. She was alive.

" I know-I know I can't see Sirius. ..but could I see my mom."

"Sure. Visiting day's tomorrow. I don't know why your so interested in seeing her all of a sudden."

"What do you mean!"

"Well, every time she visits you either ignore her existence, or refer to her as Rita Skeeter- whoever that is. One time you got so mad at her the doctor's nearly had to stop her visiting as it was causing you such distress."

"I always believed she died alongside my day…at least that's what happened back were I'm from." Harry slowly sat up, holding his bent legs close to his chest.

"She was nearly killed. She ran out of the house, and hid with you behind a bush in the backyard. She would have remained unharmed if she hadn't had ran back get the car keys. They shot her in the hallway, and believing she was dead they marked her."

"How come you know so much?"

"I do a lot of research. For quite a while _you _were my hobby." Hermonie pulled herself up to her feet. "Listen we must get going for med time, you know what Snape is like about tardiness."


	5. Mediation time

They made their way back to Hogwarts. Pass the Grand hall, down the stairs, toward what would have been the potions room. The students were positioned in four lines all facing a dispensary counter.

"Ron, as Snape arrived yet?" whispered Hermonie as her eyes darted around the room.

"No. Not. Yet" Ron stood facing forward tapping his feet impatiently.

Harry looked at the counter, and became aware that each counter was accented around the opening. Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"The colours determine the severity of our illness. Yellow being those with mild mental illness, such as depression , eating disorder, and drug abuse. They usually only stay for a few months. Blue, a lot like Yellow only more serious , suicidal tendencies, depression in addition to mild psychosis, chronic drug addiction, as well as anxiety disorders. Red (which is us) have more complex illnesses, OCD, Bi-polar depression, Personality Disorders, Severe Behaviour problems etc. And last be not least we have category green, those who have the potential to harm others or in some cases already have harmed others. Sociopath, schizophrenics, you name it." Hermione smirked knowingly.

"How did you kn-" Harry whispered

"It's a frequently asked question" she laughed silently to herself.

"Right then!" Dr Snape marched to the front of the room, clutching a run of the mill black clipboard with an air of importance. "The following people have progress reviews today. Malfoy, Abbot, Parvati Patel, Bell…..Potter" Snape peered over the top of his glasses at Harry, who maintained eye contact with the cold, bead-like eyes.. "After receiving your medication, you must come to me to collect your appointment details."

"Progress Reviews. I hate them! They never listen." Ron spat shuffling up the queue.

"I know….I always get so nervous when they come up. They could be the difference between going home, and staying five more years." sighed Hermione as they slowly ascended to the front of the queue.

"Ron. Weasley. Please." an unhappy nurse handed his a plastic cup of pills, and another half filled with water. Ron tipped the cup of pills in to his hand and lined then out his palm. He stared intensely at them, before frowning. Then turned back agitatedly at the counter. "Excuse me Nurse. I have five pills. I should have six."

" I'm sorry, but your medication as been updated. Look I'm only following the doctors orders." Nurse muttered in exasperated tone.

"I only have two talazaymines. I should have three. _Three!_" The room was silencing, and all eyes laid upon Ron and the Nurse.

" Could you please step away from the counter? I have patients to deal with.."

"No. I want my pills. Now!"

"Get away from the counter"

" I-NEED-THEM!" Ron yelled his face puce with anger. A guard dressed in a green overall ran towards him and clasped his arms behind his back.

"What do with have here! Abusing the nurses are we!" The guard sneered.

"Oh no….Preeves" Hermione hissed under her voice. Just then Snape strutted over.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems young Weasley, isn't being very cooperative today, doctor." Preeves clinched his arms a little tighter.

"Really…"

" Yes doctor. He seems to be upset about a bout his new dosage." The nurse said in a phoney concerned manner.

"I…need…three"

"Very well give the boy what he wants. Weasley you are the only person know who requests _more_ medication."

The nurse slammed the missing pill upon the counter, Ron hastily walked over and scooped it up in to his small cup.

"Hermonie Granger." Hermonie snapped and glared at the nurse in disgust.

"Er..Harry Potter" The nurse handed his two cups The pills were are different sizes and colours and shapes, Large rectangle blue, small pearl-like, bright pink circular, and a plastic coated one with tiny orange bits within it.

"Pst…don't take the blue, or the pink" Hermonie nudged him in the ribs

"Why?"

"Trust me" Hermione put her hand in her pocket to reveal her medication. Harry pick out the according pills and stuffed them in to his pocket.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Doctor" Harry strolled over to Snape who was standing by the doorway."

"Your review is at 2.00pm today, in unit 296. I expect you to be punctual." His eyes were cold and hate filled.

"I will doctor.."

"That will be all, Potter. For know anyway.." He turned on his heel and paced the room.

"Come on. Let's leave. Stupid Nurse!" Ron hurried through the door.

"We'd better go after him." Hermonie sighed

"Don't you think we should give me space…you know to calm down."

"You really _have _lost your memory, haven't you?" Hermione eyes examined him for what seem a extensive time. Harry looked away uncomfortably to the window on the far side of the room. "Come on." Hermione beaconed.

They walked along the corridors in silence, up the winding staircases, to the Red wing dormitory.

"Ron…." Hermione knocked softly on the door.

"Go away. I don't want you here. Not now."

"Ron, it me Harry. Let me in" slowly the door opened with caution .

"Ron what are you doing?….." Hermione stood peering through at the doorway

"I'm fixing. Things. Don't touch" All the contents of his trunk was emptied out upon the floor. Pencils, paper, clothing, magazines, and other collected items.

"Ron..let me help you?" Hermonie approached him slowly picking up a magazine.

"Leave me. I'm making it better. I can do it." he grabbed the magazine out of her hands, and clutched it to his chest.

"Ok.." Hermione step back and leaned against the wall. Harry looked down at his feet. Underneath the tip of his shoes, was a battered photograph of a smiling , happy family. All of whom had red hair, every shade of red possible. Ron was laughing struggling to get out of a headlock from one of his brothers.

"You dropped this…" handing the photo over to Ron, Harry looked solemnly at Ron.

"Thank. You. Thanks."

"Is that your family, Ron?." Ron's bottom lip quivered looking at the picture. Placing arm to his face, he sobbed silently.

"Oh great! Nice going Harry. Bravo."

"What have I done!"

"Just leave."

"Fine!" Harry slammed the door will force. He didn't need them, he didn't need this _place._ He headed aimlessly down the corridor, he didn't ca-

"Why…Harry! Your in an hurry today?" gentle voice calledover smiling . Harry stopped in his tracks and smiled slowly. He was secretly hoping to see him, wishing.


	6. The Doctor

There he stood in the corridor, in a tweed suit with leather patches upon the elbows. His beard was shorter, and neatly trimmed, however his glasses were the familiar half mooned shaped.

"Hi…" Harry said faintly

"What is the matter Harry? You look awfully shaken . Is everything okay."

Hot tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he shook his head softly.

"What lesson do you have?"

"I don't-I don't remember." Harry looked at Dumbledore with greatest sadness, whilst the doctor peered over the top of his glasses.

"Harry, come with me." Together they walked in silence through winding corridors. Patients stood in the hallway whispering to each other, staring intensely at Harry. They stopped at a solid mahogany door, adorned with gold plate _Dr Van der Dore"_

"Come in and take a seat." The office was filled with bric-brac, and other collected items. In the corner a parrot squawked loudly, and flapped its wing aggressively , upon Harry's entering.

"Do be quiet Fawkes!" The doctor handed a blue and green glass bowl filled with small yellow sweets each wrapped in a clear plastic wrapper "Care for a lemon sherbet."

"No thanks" placing the bowl back upon the desk, Harry's eyes stared out of the window.

"What is it, Harry? In all these six years I have known you, I have yet to see you so shaken."

"I woke this morning..and everything was different".

"In what way exactly"

"Everyway..Hogwart, my friends..you."

"I see…excuse me Harry I need to make a phone call." The Doctor picked up the telephone on the left of him and dialled steadily. "Dr Snape, I'm calling to cancel Harry potters 2pm progress review…Yes. No need to worry I shall perform it know. Good day to you.." The doctor hung up the phone and started to rummage through his draw. "there it is! So Harry when you say everything's changed, do you mean the magic as changed."

"There is no magic."

"No magic." The doctor scribbled frantically.

"Everything I've known or thought to be true has changed." tears ran down his face uncontrollable.

"Harry don't you see. This is what we have been waiting for. A breakthrough at last!." Dr Van der Dore reached over and clutched his hands tightly.

"What!"

"Harry, when you came here you were a timid boy, incredible small for your age living in a world of make believe. You lived with through years of torment, treated like an animal, told you were nothing". The doctor walk over to a water dispenser and filled a small plastic cup identical to the one seen a medication time. "You created a world where you were of great importance, and famous beyond words where you found comfort. At first we at Hogwarts didn't worry too much we came across patients like yourself everyday. However you became worst, retreating even more losing grip on all reality." he handed the Harry the cup, who sipped the ice cold water slowly.

"I heard my mother is still alive..I was wondering if I could see her."

"I don't think you are quite ready to meet with her yet"

"Why not?"

"We have to take things slowly. Seeing your mother could cause a relapse, bringing on former anxieties and your are making such progress."

"But I want to see her!"

"Harry..I am simply doing what's best. I think we have covered everything, I shall tell the other members of staff of our meeting today I'm sure they shall be as excited as myself."

"Bye Dr Dumbledo- I mean Dr Van der Dore"

"Please call me Dumbledore if you wish. I've always thought to be rather affectionate." Dumbledore smiled. Harry opened the door and walk aimlessly down the corridor.

A students seemed to be walking in the same direction, Harry followed curiously.


End file.
